Blame it on the Rain
by esmellabrooke
Summary: In this oneshot, Mac has to deal with the feelings she has for someone who is most definitely not her boyfriend. Set in mid-Season 2.


**This is my longest oneshot I've ever done. I actually really like the premise of the fic and I love, love, love the couple. I hope you do, too! **

* * *

><p>Blame It On the Rain<p>

* * *

><p>The girl standing in the hotel mirror was one that she almost didn't recognize as she approached the sink. The modestly put together Mac everyone at Neptune High thought they knew was nowhere to be seen in the ostentatious bathroom. Instead, in her place, the mirror reflected a seductive and quite naked version of Mac, who had obviously been thoroughly sexed recently.<p>

Her long, thick curls were a mess on the top of her head; evidence that someone's hands had been tugging through the dark strands. In addition to her sex hair, her lips were swollen and red from kisses that were a bit more rough than she was accustomed to. There were also several bite marks that dotted her pale collarbone, which would become bruises in the next few days.

The bruises were the things she should be most concerned about. After all, she certainly didn't get those bruises from Cassidy. No, her boyfriend was too timid. He was also very far from where she was now both physically and mentally.

At that moment, as she stood in front of the bathroom sink, she couldn't bring herself to think of Cassidy or worry about him finding the marks that would prove her a cheater. She didn't care about any of the 'what if's' right now.

She didn't care that she couldn't remember where they had thrown her clothes in the wild frenzy to undress or that he had left visible evidence on her when she had asked him not to.

Right then all she cared about was going back into the bedroom and coaxing him into one more round before she had to go home. After all, her lies would only hold up so long before someone suspected something.

Turning on the water, she took her time washing the excess makeup off her face. Then, after she had checked her appearance once more, she turned and left the room to return to the bedroom.

She could tell he had fallen asleep as she approached the bed. His head was hidden beneath one of the pillows to keep the light out of his eyes and his body, which was sprawled across the bed haphazardly, was only partially covered by the thin cotton sheets that the Neptune Grand used.

Her lips quirked slightly into a grin as she slid into the small space of bed he had left for her. In spite of the fact that he slept like her little brother and snored obnoxiously, she couldn't imagine he could get anymore attractive. If he could, she would hate to see it because she certainly couldn't handle it.

Unable to stop herself from touching him, she reached a hand out to brush her fingers across the toned muscles of his abdomen. It was hard to believe this body had just been pressed against her. It was even harder to believe who the body belonged to; who had pressed such frantic kisses to her skin as he fucked her.

As she thought the word, she blushed and her hand stilled on his stomach. That was what it was called, but that didn't feel like what they did.

Sure, it was hard and hot, but he was never rough with her. He didn't treat her like some fragile flower the way Cassidy did, but he had never hurt her.

Lost in her own thoughts, Mac didn't notice that he had woken up and was looking up at her, the pillow that had been over his head long forgotten in the floor.

"Don't look so sad, babe, I'm awake now," he told her, a teasing grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down against him.

In spite of herself, she grinned. "What did I tell you about calling me babe, Dick?"

Dick's smile never wavered as his hands gripped her hips. "Not to do it."

"You never learn," Mac replied, feigning a sigh. In spite of her faux frustration with him, she reached over to pull the sheet away from him before shifting to straddle his waist.

His blonde brow quirked in interest as he looked up at her, his hands still holding her hips. "Well, well, well, aren't we presumptious? Eager for some Dick already?"

Her cheeks blushed at his double entendre, which only made him that much more pleased with himself.

"All you have to do is ask," he told her.

"Dick, I have to go soon. Your brother -"

The smile on his face faded at the mention of Cassidy. Right. She was his brother's girlfriend. Not his. She and Beaver went to the carnival together, played video games in his room, exchanged innocent kisses... while all she did with him was sneak around and have sex.

At some point in their fooling around, something had shifted in Dick. He had started messing around with Mac just to prove that he could have her, but it soon became more than just a game to him.

She was smart, funny, sexy, and she actually saw him. Every other girl never bothered to look, but Mac saw everything he was and everything he tried to keep other people from noticing by joking and sleeping around.

"You don't have to go."

Before she could respond, he had flipped them over, pinning her gently beneath him.

"You can stay here," he continued. "With me."

Mac's gaze slid over his face, trying to take in all the emotion on it that was displayed so plainly for her. He was being honest. He was begging her to stay in the only way he could and God, did she want to stay.

"I can't," she replied, her voice soft and sad. "You know I can't."

Dick bit his tongue to keep from countering her. It was no use trying to convince her. She wouldn't leave Beaver. Not until one of them gave her a good reason to. And Cassidy was a boy scout, so it was unlikely he would do anything to upset her enough to end the relationship. It didn't help him at all that he was too much of a piece of shit to actually commit to her, even with as much as he cared about her.

After a moment, he climbed off of her and rolled onto the bed next to her. "You should go then."

Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling of the hotel room. Why? Why did it have to hurt so much?

Sitting up, she kept her gaze from him, trying to hide her face in case the tears fell. Then, sliding from the bed, she began gathering her clothes and redressing.

All the while, Dick just lay on the bed, his eyes closed in order to keep from looking at her. If he saw her again, he would beg her to stay again.

Once she had her clothes on, she grabbed her purse and slid it over her shoulder.

As she approached the bed, she felt an ache in her chest. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't something be wrong with Cassidy? Why couldn't Dick want her enough?

A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him. His chest was rising and falling in a steady pace, but she knew he wasn't asleep. His body was too rigid for that. He was just too angry to deal with her right now.

She understood that, of course, but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. So, leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered a quiet farewell. Then, before she could cry again, she turned and left the room.

Once the door was closed, Dick's eyes opened.

Meanwhile, Mac made her way to the elevator, trying to ignore the impulse to go back and knock on the door until he let her in.

The elevator doors opened and she hurriedly stepped inside, not bothering to look back as she pressed the button for the lobby.

When the doors had slid closed, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

She had three messages.

Flipping her phone open, she read each. One was from Cassidy, asking if she still wanted to get pizza after school tomorrow, another was from Veronica inquiring about help with a case and the last was from someone who hadn't yet been put in her address book.

_Leave him_, it read.

She bit down on her lip, considering it for a moment before typing out her reply. _Give me one good reason._

Her eyes didn't leave the small screen until the elevator doors opened again, having reached the lobby.

As she took a step out, her phone went off, signaling she had another text.

Stopping just outside of the elevator, she looked down at her phone once more, too eager to wait until she left the hotel.

All the text said was: _Because he doesn't look at you the way I do. _But it was enough for Mac, who smiled and sent a response back.

From where he sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands, Dick looked like a man who'd just been given six months to live. His entire body radiated anxiety, which never happened. Casablancas men let worry roll off of them, like water on a wet suit. And yet... with Mac, he couldn't help but be fearful. What if she wanted Beaver more?

When his phone finally buzzed, he took a moment to reach for it, trying to mentally prepare himself for her response. Somewhat reluctantly, he pressed the button to open the message and looked down at the screen.

In the next moment, his lips slid into a smile as the message sunk in.

_I'll do it tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>And so they lived happily ever after. Or as happy as one can be in Neptune. :) Oh, and the title is from a He is We song, which inspired me to write this!<strong>


End file.
